


Love Hearts, Fountain Pen, Frame

by That Little Quiet Mollcroft Geek (shnuffeluv)



Series: "Prompt But Slow"'s [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I would tag but spoilers, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/That%20Little%20Quiet%20Mollcroft%20Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lovehearts, fountain pen, frame</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Hearts, Fountain Pen, Frame

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [JohnlockInferno (Frakme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/pseuds/JohnlockInferno) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lovehearts, fountain pen, frame

Molly inked in the last bits of her drawing using her favorite fountain pen. It was a jar of love hearts, with reasons why she like Mycroft on each one. She pulled out some gel pens and started adding color bit by bit to it, and when she deemed it colorful enough, she folded it up and put it in her purse. It was time for her date with Mycroft.

Their dates weren’t more conventional, like dinner or a movie, it was just her going to Mycroft’s house and watching Downton Abbey while he read or did something for work, and they sat in companionable silence. But it was Valentine’s Day, and their 2 year anniversary from when Mycroft had asked her one a date and she (finally) said yes. When she knocked on the door to Mycroft’s house and looked in one of the windows, she noticed a new picture frame on the wall, with what looked like her and Mycroft dancing at that ball he had taken her to as a date earlier in the year. Mycroft opened the door for her before she had too much time to debate it, though. “I thought I gave you a key,” he teased.

“Last time I came in without a key you nearly shrieked when I walked in the living room.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes and let her in. She pulled out her drawing. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said.

Mycroft opened it and smiled. “Thank you,” he said. “Is it okay if I hang it on the fridge?”

Molly rolled her eyes. “I’m not 5, Myc. Do you really think that hanging my picture up on your refrigerator will give me a huge sense of accomplishment?”

“No, I just want to see it whenever I go in there.”

Molly laughed. “Fine. I’ll go put on Downton.”

Molly went to the living room and saw the picture frame again. She went closer to it to look at it, and saw it was indeed a picture of her and Mycroft dancing. On the bottom of it Mycroft had written something in that messy scrawl of his. “Myc, you know I can’t read your handwriting,” she muttered as she took down the frame for a closer look.

The backing fell off and clattered on the ground. Molly rushed to pick it up and saw a typed note on the inside. _I know you can’t read my handwriting. It said “pick up the frame,” by the way._

“Why would you want me to pick up the frame, you nutter?” she called over her shoulder.

“So I could distract you while I got ready,” Mycroft replied, kissing her from behind.

“Get ready for what?”

Mycroft put his arms around Molly and opened a ring box in front of her. “For this. Will you?” he asked.

Molly turned back to him and smiled. “Ask me tomorrow,” she teased.

“Why?” Mycroft asked, remembering that’s what she told him the first time he asked her out.

“Because then I might be more inclined to say yes.”

“I’m not sure I can wait until tomorrow,” Mycroft said.

“Well, then, I guess today will have to do,” Molly sighed with a grin. “Yes.”


End file.
